The Matrix:Dolce
by RadicalOread
Summary: Takes Place after Grayscale. The crew of the Neb discover something no one ever bargained for and a bird from the past...-Updated 10.9
1. Default Chapter

THEMATRIX  
  
  
Dolce  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
"Vertigo!" Seraphim cried from the CPU. A head popped down from the mess of wires and metal that was the ceiling of the Neb.  
  
"Phinna," the other girl groaned, using the nickname she had created for Seraphim, "What in the hell is it?"  
  
Seraphim couldn't say anything for a moment and finally she managed to croak something out. "Come see this!"  
  
Vertigo flipped down from a catwalk and walked over to the girl sitting in the Operators chair.  
  
"What is so important that you could not tell me what it is, psychic-girl?" she asked, irritated at being bothered, and being bothered when she had to work graveyard shift.   
  
"Just look at this!" Seraphim gestured at her screen showing the world outside the neb. She urgently pointed at the murky waters of some dead metropolis. At first all there was, was choppy, angry sewer waters, but the Vertigo froze at what she had been alerted to. Pale objects would break the surface sporadically; first a glimpse of what looked to be a shoulder, then maybe an arm, and then what had to be a head.   
  
"Holy…" but Vertigo trailed off.   
  
"Get Morpheus." Seraphim commanded softly.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Vertigo fumbled off to get the captain.   
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A few days earlier  
  
Smoke wafted and curled through the lower decks of the Nebuchadnezzar. The light was dim, and storage boxes were piled everywhere. Only blinking, emergency lighting lit the dismal storage area, as the Neb had been powered down for 12 hours.   
  
"Shit, it's cold." Seraphim mumbled, moving closer to the lanky 16 year-old next to her. The young man's silvery green eyes brightened and he wrapped his blanket around her, and moved closer to her smaller body.   
  
"C'mere, I think I got a remedy for that right here." Seraphim rolled her eyes but moved closer to him anyway. Tank snickered, and tossed the young man a card, "Look, Oberon, you gonna play? Or you gonna cuddle?"   
  
Oberon blushed, the red becoming evident on his pale face. Next to Tank, Neo gave a small smirk, and took a small sip of the Real World Liquor, Tank and his late brother Dozer had perfected. Seraphim's hazel eyes flashed in irritation, and she straightened.   
  
"Deal me in!" she said in a commanding tone, and grabbed the can of real world liquor and gulping down about a fourth of the can. Tank goggled, and she gave a short cough before handing the can back to Morpheus. "Here captain. You gonna give me my hand Tank?" she asked sweetly, and grabbed her cards. Morpheus grinned in the dim light, and pulled his hat on a little closer to his hairless head.   
  
The glowing end of a cigarette butt flew down the ladder leading to the storage room, and the body holding it ambled in, carrying in a crate and shoving it into the center of the circle.   
  
"Gentlemen, your angel has once again delivered!" the person carrying the crate announced, and sat down next to Morpheus. Tank and Oberon both went for the crate, greedily digging through the things inside.  
  
"Wait!" Morpheus stopped them with a commanding hand, "As Captain, and ranking officer on this ship, I call the first look at the 'supplies'", he pulled the crate closer to him.   
  
"Vertigo, how do you get all this stuff?" Neo asked incredulously, looking through the packs of cigarettes, a bottle of whiskey, and a few books and tools.   
  
"I can take a guess." Seraphim said wryly, grinning at Vertigo. The two had become close friends, both being around the same age, Vertigo being 21, and Seraphim being 17, and both being unplugged within about a month of each other.   
  
"Well…uh, see Ursa had some extra supplies on him, and I didn't think they would be missed." She said simply. Seraphim rolled her eyes, "You broke up with him! That's the third this month!"  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Tank butted in, "You mean Ursa? Like the Ursa, who runs that pawn and contraband store in Zion?"  
  
Vertigo smiled smugly, "We all have our ways." She gave a quick look to Neo, and turned away, Oberon and Seraphim giving a snort of laughter. They knew of Vertigo's rampant crush on the One, but Vertigo knew he had to be with Trinity. Morpheus smiled, and patted her on the back, "Well…normally I wouldn't condone this, but tonight…Oh and one more thing, we have to keep it down or else-," he broke off hearing the heavy boots storm down the ladder, and come closer to their hiding place.   
  
"Aw, crap." Oberon muttered, and Seraphim groaned with Tank. Neo and Morpheus braced themselves, "I knew it would happen" Morpheus said dismally. Vertigo finished her muttered string of viscous language.   
  
  
Trinity burst into the middle of the hazy light, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she asked angrily. "Fucking contraband?"   
  
"Such language..." Vertigo chided. Trinity gave her a death glare, and the teenager shut up.   
  
"Now Trinity…" Morpheus began, but the second in command stopped him.   
  
"I can't believe this. How could you do this, Morpheus? Neo?" She gave them angry looks, and they threw their cards in the center, defeated. A smile played on her features, and she said softly, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were playing." Tank grinned, and Vertigo slapped his palm. They sat, and talked and played cards, Trinity beating all of them both times they had played. Neo and Trinity snuggled together, as they sat quietly talking, sipping the liquor and looking at the items Vertigo had retrieved for them.   
  
Oberon quietly shook Seraphim on the shoulder, as she was staring into space for the umpteenth time that night. "Hey, are you okay?" Morpheus and Neo looked at each other, noticing the frequent behavior. Seraphim smiled tiredly, "Yea Obs, I'm fine. Really. You know this happens to me sometimes."   
  
"But not this often." Neo pointed out. She sighed and rubbed her temples, as Vertigo patted her on the back.   
  
"Well…I get like this I guess when something is about to happen, but this is big. This is different. All of the images are more vibrant, more real. But I can't get anything out of them! Just a sparrow." She sighed, and let her head fall into crossed arms, "A sparrow with the strangest ice blue eyes. I mean, like…" she trailed off, remembering her experience with Agent Johnson.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, as they didn't bring up those kind of Agent encounters. She looked up with the now brown eyes, as they sometimes appeared green, and just shook her head. "It has to mean something. But I just don't know what…" Morpheus, Neo and Trinity seemed to share a look between each other, "Well…we are fairly overdue for a visit to the Oracle." Morpheus stated softly.   
  
"She wants to meet with Vertigo…I don't know why we didn't bring her sooner." Trinity smiled, and Vertigo looked around alarmed, shaking her head.   
  
"Well…I mean, I probably don't have enough training, and I don't really think I'm ready, and -," but she stopped when Tank punched her in the shoulder. Seraphim ignored the exchange.  
  
"How soon is soon?" Neo smiled, "I think tomorrow will be okay, don't you Captain?" Morpheus smiled.  
"I don't think it can be soon enough."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2-Oracle Squared

  
Oberon watched in amazement as Seraphim wolfed down her breakfast that morning, and paced around the ship nervously. Approaching her quietly, he pulled her into a bunk that he and Tank shared, holding her close. Her eyes were showing a more excited green, but she looked up at him.  
  
"Is something the matter Obs?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"No…but…" he looked at the ground, "But be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. Really…" he said softly.   
She nodded and tightly embraced him. "I promise. I don't want anything to happen to me either." She said quietly into his body, as he softly kissed the top of her short hair, hoping she wouldn't notice. She smiled up at him, but opened the door to the bunk and exited with him to the loading area.   
  
She peered over the screen to Tank who was opening an entrance into the Matrix, and watched as the rest of the band of hackers got in their seats and closed their eyes.  
  
As they were loaded in, Morpheus began to give orders.   
  
"Anan, Oberon and Tank are outside, and call if you need an exit. Trinity, you stay here. Vertigo, Seraphim and Neo will come with me." Trinity nodded, and everyone fingered their guns slightly, making sure they were ready.   
  
Seraphim looked hopefully towards Neo, "Do we have a bike this time?" She had been trying to learn how to ride for a while, Neo and Trinity being her tutors.   
  
Neo gave a small smile, "Sorry Phin, nothing this time." They began to make their way to the car, Morpheus leading, followed by Seraphim, Vertigo and finally Neo.   
  
Seraphim and Vertigo spoke in hushed voices in the backseat of the large car, Neo driving, and Morpheus trying to listen bemusedly.   
  
"So Phinna, this Oracle, she knows…everything? About everyone?"   
  
Seraphim furrowed her brows, and shrugged, "Well…I guess only freed people. I think…but I don't know exactly. I'm still learning."  
  
"Couldn't you just tell me?"   
The younger girl sighed, "Well, I'm not that good yet. I'm still honing. Don't worry, it will be fine."   
  
Vertigo shook her head, "But what if it's not? What if I'm going to die or something?"   
  
Seraphim looked at her feet, "Well…I mean, I don't think that is going to happen. I can sense that kind of thing…Look, just listen to her. She knows many things, and she has been around for a long time…"   
  
Vertigo was opening her mouth to say something else, when Morpheus spoke "We're here. Lets go." They began to enter the ratty apartment building, and Seraphim followed closer to Neo as they climbed the stairs to the top floor.   
  
"Vertigo.." Morpheus was saying, "I can only show you the door. It is you who has to enter through it…" The girl smiled, as Vertigo hesitantly reached for the handle, as a Priestess opened it from the inside.   
  
"Hello Morpheus, Neo, Vertigo. Hello Angel…" she said warmly to Seraphim, and she looked at the ground, smiling. "You can enter in. Vertigo, come with me please." Seraphim gave a reassuring smile to the girl, as she walked off with the white-clad priestess.  
  
--  
  
Vertigo followed the woman, as she led her to a doorway covered in beads. She entered through them, and watched as a woman in light blue clothing filled a pitcher full of water. She smiled, her eyes wrinkling behind rhinestone studded glasses as she noticed her.  
  
"Ah…you're Vertigo…I know, hold on a sec. Just sit down, and stop being so nervous. You're not going to die…" she smiled, as Vertigo sat in a kitchen chair, eyeing the older woman as she placed the pitcher in an old refrigerator, and sat down across from her. She pulled a cigarette from a weathered pack on the counter, and began to lazily smoke it as she smiled at the girl.  
  
"Your Seraphims friend…I know. You don't have to worry, because today is a good day. I don't have too much bad news…Not of the death kind anyway." Vertigo nodded numbly, as she continued.  
  
"Hard to find good men these days, hm?" She said lightly, puffing away at the cigarette, and Vertigo automatically retorted, "What is that supposed to mean?" Before stopping herself, and looking down at the table.   
The Oracle gave a rusty laugh, "Hm…Don't worry about it. Should of known that would happen. Haven't had much luck with men, I suppose?" She asked carefully.   
  
Vertigo sighed, "No…Neo is taken." The Oracle laughed, and Vertigo half smiled.   
  
"Don't you worry hunny, there's hope for you yet. Doctor, eh?" Vertigo nodded, "Med school for 3 years…hope it helps in the real world."  
  
"I do too…I hope it transfers as well as your luck in love. But don't you worry your pretty little head off, you will be in much demand. Just won't know it. Little birdies know many things." She said with a cryptic smile.   
  
Vertigo furrowed her brows, and sighed. "Well, that wasn't so bad." The Oracle smiled as she stood.  
  
"No, not at all. And you even get a cookie for being so good." Her eyes sparkled as she held out a plate of chocolate chip cookies for the girl.  
  
---  
  
"Tea? The wise and weathered woman asked.   
  
"Yes please." She sat down, as the Oracle checked on the kettle boiling on the stove. "Just about ready." She walked to a battered tin containing various teabags.   
  
"So, how've you been, Angel?" She asked warmly. Seraphim smiled and placed her sunglasses on the table.  
  
"Fine, fine I guess." She heard the Oracle lift the kettle and pour the water onto the bags. She walked quietly over and placed the earthenware mug in front of her, with a jar of honey. Seraphim accepted it gratefully, and watched as she placed a piece of lemon onto the mug.  
  
"There you are dear," Seraphim stirred the amber liquid, honey and lemon and all, as she began to relax in her kitchen/  
  
"Your friend is quite a woman, you know," the Oracle said, eyes sparkling. Seraphim smiled and nodded vigorously, "Yeah. She's great, I was really glad when she was awakened. I worry about her sometimes…you know, she's kinda romantic. And the whole Neo obsession." Seraphim shrugged, and the Oracle took a puff of a cigarette.  
  
"Oh, don't worry too much about her. You see, she'll have someone soon. A time of great change is upon you, Phin. You and all the crew."  
Recognition hit Seraphim like a thunderbolt, and she set her mug down abruptly.  
  
"I knew it! My new visions, right?"  
  
"Isn't that what you came here for?" Seraphim nodded.  
  
"It's always the same. This sparrow and these icy blue eyes. Always. It flies up and down, constantly. I never understand it."  
  
The Oracle inhaled the smoke again, appearing all the more like the mystic she was made out to be.  
  
"Morpheus always takes in new people, right Seraphim?" The girl nodded, as the Oracle continued.   
  
"Well…when someone takes in a lost baby bird, normally the mother won't look for it, right? But…this is no ordinary bird, hun. I wouldn't worry about it too much, but I need you to be brave. Braver and bolder than you have ever been. When enemies sit at your table, dear, you have to keep an eye on them, but you also have to make them at home. You cannot be afraid, and you cannot be doubtful. Remember, things always happen for a reason. Old faces return, but not in the way you remember them. And those who came before…well, they had to come from somewhere." She exhaled, making rings around the kitchen as Seraphim absorbed it all, finally taking a sip of her tea.   
  
"Don't worry love. This business gets easier as time goes by, and take it from me. Time just flies by…" she smiled behind her rhinestone glasses as the steam from her tea curled around her.  
  
----  
  
Like it? Dislike it? :D I'll try and write more-Bella 'Radical' 


End file.
